


Nick J Has A Fat Mouth

by itsthedetails



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthedetails/pseuds/itsthedetails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a Prez Porn Comment Fic Challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nick J Has A Fat Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Prez Porn Comment Fic Challenge.

Nick’s been feeling like a fifth wheel nearly everywhere he goes now that Joe and Demi have gone public with their relationship. It’s that feeling that makes him accept the invitation to this charity dinner even though Joe and Kevin can’t attend.

It’s not a big event, but it’s for a good cause, an animal rescue and who is he to turn down a free meal cooked by a world famous chef. He’s seated at a table with a bunch of other celebrities, though he only knows the names of a few and just recognizes faces of the others. The food’s amazing and he finds himself having a good time getting to know some knew people outside of his normal circle.

The table behind his is loud and a little raucous; they’ve been taking advantage of the bottomless glass of wine served with the meal. Nick keeps turning to try and see who’s at the table, but every time he does he catches the gaze of a guy he doesn’t recognize staring at him.

He looks a little like Joe, dark hair, dark eyes and he’s definitely—definitely—staring at Nick. It makes him a little uncomfortable at first, but then he lets the guy's intense gaze sink in and he’s sort of getting off on being this guy’s center of attention.

He smirks back, leaning back in his chair to let the guy have a good long look—even shrugs off his blazer to show off his biceps in the tight black v-neck tee he’s wearing.

The guy flicks a quick look down, but refocuses on Nick’s face. By the time dessert’s being served Nick’s realized he’s lost all track of the conversation going on at his table and has been doing some staring of his own.

He licks the cream from his dessert from his lips, and sees the guy shift in his chair—his hand disappearing under the table to adjust himself. He intentionally worries his teeth into the flesh of his lower lip, teasing the guy, then abruptly stands and excuses himself to the men’s room. He’s only splashed water on his face when the door behind him is swinging open and there’s the guy. He’s older than Nick, older than Kevin, and he leans back against the bathroom door with a smug look on his face.

“Didn’t think you had it in you, kid. Thought for sure you’d turn tail and run. Though I really hoped you wouldn’t.”

He should be offended, but all he hears is a challenge and Nick’s never backed down from a challenge. He has no idea what he’s doing, but he turns on his best devil-may-care smirk and steps into the guy’s space. “You shouldn’t underestimate me. I know what I want.”

The guy’s eyes gleam. “Oh yeah, kid, what do you want?”

His heart races because he doesn’t know what he wants. He doesn’t know what the hell is even really going on here, but his pulse sings and his cock throbs in his jeans and wants something. He bites on his lower lips, tracing his tongue on the plumped piece of flesh. He watches the guy inhale sharply as his gaze fixes on Nick’s mouth.

Stepping closer, he enjoys seeing the guy’s even keel slip just from watching Nick’s mouth.  
He doesn’t know where the words come from, but the second they leave his mouth he knows it’s exactly what he wants. “Maybe I want to suck you.”

The guy lets out a low groan, his eyes still glued to Nick’s mouth. “God, yes.”

He ends up on his knees, hurriedly undoing the guy’s belt, the heavy metal buckle hangs free as Nick unzips the fly of the guy’s pants and pulls his dick out from his boxers.

His dick looks different from Nick’s own, thicker and darker, a bead of pearly white slipping from the slit. Nick’s never done this before, never even had it done to him, he doesn’t know what to do.

The guy’s watching him through hooded eyes. He lifts a hand to Nick’s cheek, caressing him lightly before sliding his thumb into Nick’s mouth pulling his jaw open and pushing his cock in.  
Nick’s mouth floods with saliva and he can’t figure out how to breathe; he chokes a bit, mouth full of cock and the guy’s thumb. The guy backs off a bit gives him a moment and the slides back in deeper, stretching his mouth wider. He’s still struggling to figure it out, a little bit of drool pooling at the corners of his lips, until Nick decides he needs to be in control of this.

He puts his hands on the guy’s hips holding him still, and readjusts the way he’s kneeling to give himself better leverage; then he sucks the guy in deep, letting the fatness of his dick fill his mouth. He gets a rhythm going, lets the soft head of the guys dick slide in and out past his lips getting them shiny with spit and pre-come.

His own cock is hot and fat in his jeans from the way the guy watches his mouth so intensely. If he thought he could let up his grip on the guy’s hips and not get choked, he’d undo his own jeans and rub at his dick through the damp cotton of his boxers.

He sucks harder, hollowing his cheeks and making the guy moan obscenely. There’s a flood of pre-come and Nick can feel the pulse of the guy starting to come. He tries to swallow it all, but it’s a little too much. He pulls off and the guy fists himself holding the head right against Nick’s lips. Come spills over his mouth and dribbles down his chin.

Sitting back on his heels, he quickly undoes his own jeans and shoves and hand down into his shorts, tugging hard and fast at his dick as he watches the guy slump boneless against the door. He comes quickly, spilling hot over his fist.

He’s breathing heavy; he’s kneeling on a bathroom floor with sticky come on his face and his hand shoved down his pants. He’s fully aware of what he looks like, of what he would look like to anyone that happened to walk in right now, but he’s never gotten off this hard before in his life.

He stands; doing up his pants, and walks over to the sink. He washes his hands and face, sees how red and swollen his mouth is—how used he looks. He glances over at the guy who’s still looking a bit dazed, though he’s done up his own pants.

He slides up close to guy, lets him get a good look at what he’s done to his mouth. He pats him lightly on the chest and smirks, “I told you not to underestimate me.”


End file.
